


Вниз по наклонной

by Fate, Wincent_Cester



Series: R - NC-17 [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик о событиях после их «первого раза», в котором очень, ну очень много секса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вниз по наклонной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coast On Through](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4728) by philalethia. 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Через три недели после того, как они первый раз трахаются, Дин проводит ночь с девушкой, с которой он знакомится в баре в Филадельфии. Дин встречается с Сэмом взглядом и приподнимает бровь. Сэм тоже приподнимает бровь и отпивает пиво.

Сэм не волнуется по этому поводу. С чего вдруг? Они не встречаются, у них не какие-то там особые отношения, в которых Сэм может любить только Дина и спать только с ним одним. Они же братья, а встречаться со своим братом — это слишком даже для Винчестеров.

От пива очень хочется спать, и по возвращении в мотель Сэм заваривает себе кофе, из-за которого не может уснуть всю ночь. Он смотрит рекламу и дрочит под рассказ Джорджа Форемана про гриль. Жарящиеся стейки напоминают о Дине, а затем и о том разе, когда Сэм застал его трахающим близняшек. Сэм вспоминает лицо Дина в тот момент и думает, что именно сейчас Дин наверняка выглядит так же. Кончив, Сэм облизывает пальцы и удивляется, что на обожженном кофе языке сперма ощущается не так уж плохо.

У вернувшегося на следующее утро Дина засос под ухом и очень хмурый вид.

— Ночь неудалась? — спрашивает стоящий в дверях ванной Сэм. Он чистит зубы, и Дин выхватывает щетку прямо у него изо рта, чтобы засунуть в свой рот. — Фу, чувак, у тебя что, своей щетки нет?

— У меня только что была худшая ночь в моей жизни, — говорит Дин, разбрызгивая пасту на майку. — Так что имею право.

Сэм ничего не выспрашивает, а Дин не вдается в подробности. Он заканчивает чистить зубы, плещет Сэму в лицо водой и лезет в душ. Сэм в это время ищет новое дело. 

Так у них все и происходит.

***

Во время секса Дин странный. Он любит болтать, но совсем не как в плохом порно: «О да, детка, пососи мой большой член», — хотя именно этого Сэм и ожидал (хотя иногда Дин все же заводит подобные разговорчики, и Сэму безумно стыдно в такие моменты, что он в этом участвует). Нет, вместо этого Дин сюсюкает и воркует, отчего напоминает Сэму педофила, растлевающего ребенка.

Еще во время секса он зовет Сэма «Сэмми», что тоже не очень-то нормально, если подумать. Сэмми — это пухлощекий двенадцатилетка, так его называл отец, а теперь он парень, в заднице которого частенько оказываются пальцы его брата. И это странновато.

Что еще более странно, так это то, что Сэму нравится. Дин заменяет указательный палец средним и проводит большим пальцем по бедру Сэма со словами: «Вот так, Сэмми, да, вот так отлично». И Сэм пытается себя пристыдить за то, как он насаживается на ласкающую руку, просто чтобы почувствовать пальцы внутри.

В такие дни он кончает с мыслью: «Это самое ненормальное из всего, что я когда-либо делал».

Между делами они заезжают в Седалию, штат Миссури, как раз в то время, когда там проходит ярмарка штата. Дин вырывает из рук Сэма книгу по демонологии, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и указывает на огромный рекламный щит.

— Я ни разу не был на ярмарке, — говорит Дин, покачивая ногой.

— Ты водил меня на карнавал в детстве, — напоминает Сэм. — Я выиграл леденец и кольцо с пауком, а ты положил это кольцо в мой ящик в бельем, чтобы напугать, а потом попытался засунуть леденец мне в волосы.

— Чувак, ты доставал резиновых утят из корзины и за это получил приз. Не особое достижение. И вообще, Сэм, твой школьный карнавал в шесть лет не сравнится с ярмаркой штата. У них есть горки. И пиво. И торт «Муравейник».

— И музыка кантри. И скот. И шоу мулов. И, что более важно, за это все надо платить. Так что ты же не серьезно?

— Сэм, — очень серьезно говорит Дин. Он дважды кашляет в кулак, а затем с наигранной болью трет грудь и снова хрипит. — Сэм.

— Ты больше не умираешь, так что это не сработает.

Сэм ожидает увидеть недовольно нахмуренные брови, но вместо этого Дин ослепительно улыбается и весело постукивает пальцами по рулю.

— Слушай, — говорит Дин. — Мы выпьем пару банок пива, покатаемся на горках, попробуем еду и поржем над местными. Я подрочу тебе на колесе обозрения. Будет весело.

— Нет, Дин, ты не будешь мне дрочить на колесе обозрения на ярмарке штата Миссури.

Повисает молчание, а потом Дин бросает на Сэма взгляд и приподнимает бровь.

— Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты отказался от всего остального в списке.

Сэм пожимает плечами. Он уже прикинул, сколько будет стоить билет и сколько у них есть налички. Им все равно некуда спешить, так что могут потратить один день.

— У них должно быть неплохое барбекю. Давненько его непробовал.

В ярмарочную толпу они не вписываются, но, похоже, всем плевать. Первым делом Дин отправляется пострелять в тир, чтобы покрасоваться перед кучкой прохожих, расстреляв движущиеся мишени из игрушечного пистолета.

— Надо же выиграть что-нибудь для моей девушки, — говорит Дин работающему в тире парнишке и под его ошарашенным взглядом треплет Сэма по плечу.

Он выигрывает огромную плюшевую гориллу и, ухмыляясь, заставляет Сэма таскать ее. Дин выглядит таким довольным, что Сэм даже забывает, как глупо выглядит.

В конце концов они отправляются на колесо обозрения. Дин трет член Сэма через джинсы, и Сэм позволяет ему, раздвигая ноги и слизывая сахарную пудру с губ брата.

— Пошли, — говорит Дин, когда круг заканчивается, а Сэм уже почти сходит с ума от желания кончить. — Продолжим в машине.

Потом Сэм дремлет, прижавшись макушкой к стеклу, а Дин мчит их по шоссе, напевая под нос «Nothing Else Matters».

***

Может, Дин не так часто говорит пошлости в постели, но он ясно дает понять, что любит, когда это делает Сэм.

Сэм никогда не был особенно шумным во время секса. Обычно он тяжело дышит, может пару раз тихо застонать. Когда Дин отсасывает ему в первый раз, то отстраняется через минуту и просит: «Чувак, издавай хоть какие-нибудь звуки, ладно? Не стесняйся. Никому не хочется трахать труп». Сэм стонет, и Дин стонет в ответ, награждая брата лучшей вибрацией на члене в его жизни. Тогда Сэм начинает стараться быть громче во время секса.

В Техасе они тормозят на площадке для отдыха. Дин затаскивает Сэма в туалетную кабинку, опускается на колени и отсасывает ему, в то время как в туалет заходит водитель грузовика, отливает и моет руки. Только тогда Сэм понимает, что забыл сдерживаться. Он кусает свою ладонь, чтобы приглушить стоны, но даже это не останавливает сдавленный вскрик, который он издает, когда он кончает. Как не останавливает и все остальные звуки, вырывающиеся у него, когда Дин, вместо того, чтобы проглотить сперму, отодвигается, а потом вылизывает перепачканного в собственной сперме брата. Сэм издает совершенно жалкие звуки, пока Дин проходится языком по самым чувствительным местам, улыбаясь, словно ничего лучше с ним в жизни не случалось.

— Вот об этом я и говорю. Хочется же знать, что делаешь все правильно.

После этого пошлые разговорчики получаются без труда.

В мотеле в Бирмингеме Сэм смазывает и растягивает тяжело дышащего, совершенно одурелого Дина и замирает с членом прямо возле дырки. Он трется головкой, но не входит.

— Хочешь, да? — спрашивает Сэм, и сам не узнает свой низкий голос. — Хочешь, чтобы я раскрыл тебя, трахал так глубоко, что ты будешь задыхаться на моем члене? И в это время говорил, какой ты узкий, как ты обхватываешь меня, будто жить без этого не можешь? Как хорошо ты смотришься, нанизанный на мой член, как двигаешь задом, пока я вхожу тебя, как просишь еще и еще? Проси, Дин. Я не хочу разговаривать сам с собой.

— Сэм, — выдыхает Дин, двигая бедрами, и все грубее трется задницей о член, но не добивается этим ничего. — Сэм, пожалуйста.

— Так просто. Я, конечно, знал, что ты не выдержишь, но все же, — Сэм отодвигается и вставляет в Дина два пальца, двигает ими по кругу, и Дин двигается вместе с ними, крутит бедрами, а бордовый член марает смазкой живот. — Все же я и не знал, что ты такой доступный. Что мне всего и надо, что воткнуть в тебя два пальца и пообещать хорошенько выебать — и ты уже на коленях.

— Сволочь ты, — говорит Дин, так и не сумев скрыть умоляющие нотки в голосе. Он движется все активнее, насаживается на пальцы. — Дразнящаяся сволочь.

— Разве что немного. Но разве можно меня винить, когда на кону такое?

Сэм вынимает пальцы, подносит их к губам Дина и запихивает тому в рот. Он смотрит, как Дин с удовольствием сосет их. Сэм снова приставляет член к его заднице и в этот раз входит, чувствуя, какой Дин тесный, гладкий и горячий. Дин кусает его за пальцы, едва слышно стонет и застывает.

— Нравится? — спрашивает Сэм. Он вынимает пальцы и гладит нижнюю губуДина, пачкает ее в слюне.

— Боже, твой голос просто создан для таких пошлостей, — Дин слегка сжимается, принимая член глубже. Он громко стонет, хватая Сэма за бедро и пытаясь придвинуть еще ближе. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я снова умолял? Да выеби ты уже меня, в конце концов, ну же, Сэмми.

Сэм так и делает, он крепко обнимает Дина за спину, а тот обхватывает его ногами. Кончая, Сэм прячет лицо в шее Дина и бормочет какую-то несусветную чушь.

***

Посреди Огайо, спустя два часа после ланча, они проезжают мимо билборда Макдоналдс с рекламой их фирменного сэндвича с ребрышками МакРиб. Дин решает в очередной раз пересказать всю трагическую историю последнего «Прощального тура» в мельчайших деталях. Они умудряется убедить Сэма, что теперь, пока МакРиб все еще в меню, они будут есть только в Макдоналдсе.

Десять минут спустя они отъезжают от кассы МакАвто. Дин запихивает в себя еду, а Сэм попивает Доктор Пеппер и периодически незаметно таскает у Дина несколько соломинок картошки фри.

— Итак, — Дин слизывает соус барбекю с пальцев, а затем вытирает руки о джинсы. — Ты много с кем спал в университете?

Сэм в шоке проливает газировку себе на подбородок. Он стирает жидкость тыльной стороной ладони и вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Что?

— Ну, в Стэнфорде. Хорошо там пошалили с однокурсницами или берег себя для одной-единственной?

Сэм взглядом пытается показать Дину, насколько идиотский вопрос тот задает.

— Дин, я оставил Стэнфорд пять лет назад. С чего вдруг тебе интересно, чем я там занимался?

Дин пожимает плечами.

— Ну, мне кажется, я имею право знать. Учитывая, что твой член частенько бывает в моей заднице и наоборот. Хотелось бы быть в курсе, не подхвачу ли я чего.

— А ты не думал поинтересоваться этим заранее?

— Я интересуюсь сейчас, — Дин запихивает себе в рот пригоршню картошки фри и тянется вытереть ладонь о плечо Сэма. Он улыбается, когда Сэм отталкивает его руку. — Так что поговори со мной, Сэм. Чем ты там без меня занимался?

Сэм поджимает губы, так и не решив, смеяться ему или обижаться.

— Встречался с одной девушкой до Джесс. Один раз переспал с еще одной девушкой. И все время предохранялся.

— А с парнями?

Сэм моргает и рассеянно смотрит на стаканчик с содовой.

— По пьяни баловался с другом. Дважды. Дальше дрочки дело не зашло.

— Хм, — Дин искоса смотрит на него, приподняв уголок губ в полуулыбке. — То есть ты имеешь в виду, что нам не обязательно пользоваться презервативами?

— Я и близко к тебе не подойду без резинки, — Сэм одаряет его полным ужаса взглядом. — Я вырос с тобой. Я знаю, где ты бывал.

— Чувак, не недооценивай меня так. Я ни разу не спал ни с кем без презерватива.

— И вдруг собираешься начать со мной?

Дин довольно и немного удивленно на него смотрит.

— Я знаю, что я здоров. Никогда бы не дотронулся до тебя, если была бы хоть малейшая вероятность заразить тебя чем-то, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. А если ты что-то подцепил, то что ж, — Дин пожимает плечами и переводит взгляд на дорогу. — Однажды я продал за тебя душу. После этого герпес не так уж страшен.

Сэм не знает, что и сказать. Он закусывает губу и теребит несчастный стаканчик.

— К тому же, знаешь ли… Мы отсасывали друг другу и глотали сперму. Прости, что разбиваю твой розовый мир, но это уже не безопасный секс.

Сэм никогда ни скем не занимался защищенным оральным сексом. Если подумать, раз уж Дин напомнил, то теоретически это может привести к печальным последствиям. Сэм хмурится и молчит.

— Итак, — Дин жизнерадостно ударяет по рулю и улыбается Сэму. — Что скажешь? Ты же знаешь, что такое фельчинг? Всегда хотел попробовать. А потом можем перейти к поцелуям со спермой.

— Чувак!

— Да что такого? Ладно тебе, я знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я вылизывал сперму из твоего зада. О, какие звуки ты издаешь, когда я добираюсь туда. Сэмми, ты просто свихнешься, когда в процессе из тебя будет вытекать моя сперма.

— Мы не будем обсуждать это сейчас, — уперто говорит Сэм.

— Ладно-ладно, — Дин постукивает по рулю, лучась радостью. — Мы поговорим об этом позже, когда ты будешь насаживаться на мой язык.

Сэм бросает в Дина горсть картошки фри.

***

Они все равно спят в разных кроватях. Они оба — большие мальчики, которым нужно много места, а даже кровать размера «кинг-сайз» не может им этого обеспечить. Сэм просыпается посреди ночи, когда, перекатившись, утыкается носом в лужицу слюны Дина. Дин шлепком будит его несколько часов спустя, утверждая, что Сэм пытался коленом нанести его паху серьезный урон.

Впрочем, иногда все получается. Они возвращаются в мотель на рассвете после долгой охоты, и кровать Дина просто ближе. Поэтому они забираются туда вместе, и Дин перекатывается на бок, чтобы дать Сэму больше места. Если слюна и колени и мешают им этой ночью, то они слишком измождены, чтобы заметить.

А еще иногда они, проснувшись, занимаются сексом. Или когда Дин проснется, потому что он всегда встает первым. Дин прижимается грудью к спине Сэма, упирается членом ему в задницу и целует в шею, пока Сэм не проснется окончательно, чтобы оценить ласкающую член руку.

В такие моменты у Сэма не получается долго сдерживаться. Он выныривает из сна уже переполненным желанием, а Дин приговаривает с самодовольной улыбкой на лице: «Ну же, Сэмми, давай, не сдерживайся». Сэм трахает его кулак, пока не кончает, и Дин вскоре следует за ним, крепко прижав Сэма к себе и выплескиваясь ему на футболку.

— Однажды в такой момент у меня окажется полным мочевой пузырь, — говорит Сэм, пока Дин тяжело дышит ему в шею. — И тогда все выйдет очень неловко.

— Чувак, я готов на любые эксперименты, — с усмешкой говорит Дин и довольно размазывает сперму по волосам брата.

***

В кафе в Небраске их принимают за пару. Это далеко не первый и даже не двадцатый раз, особенно с тех пор, как Дин повадился заигрывать с Сэмом на людях, звать его «мой сладкий» и хватать за задницу. Дин кайфует от реакции окружающих.

Но в этот раз они не делают ничего подобного, просто сидят за столом и переругиваются из-за того, что Сэм вечно ворует у Дина картошку фри. Они ругаются из-за этого с самого детства. Подошедшая официантка называет их милыми и спрашивает, сколько они уже вместе.

Это первый раз, когда их принимают за пару без каких-либо усилий с их стороны, с тех пор как они начали спать друг с другом. После ухода официантки Сэм ловит взгляд Дина и внезапно все становится очень неловко. Дин опускает взгляд в тарелку и трет шею. Сэм смотрит на свисающий амулет и вспоминает, как два дня назад оставил засос на бедре брата. Они еще долго молчат.

— Знаешь, — говорит Дин, когда они возвращаются в машину и едут на запад. Он повернул голову к Сэму, но говорит с лобовым стеклом или даже с отражением Сэма в нем. — Если бы пару лет назад ты мне сказал, что я буду трахаться со своим братом, я бы дал тебе в морду.

Сэм выпрямляется и смотрит на Дина самым спокойным взглядом из всех возможных в данной ситуации. Если их отношения сейчас покатятся к черту, то пусть это будет не по его вине.

—И что изменилось?

Дин ерзает на сиденье, чуть клонится к Сэму и закусывает губу.

— Дин?

— Я задаю себе этот вопрос каждый чертов день, — отвечает Дин и делает музыку громче.

***

Через пять месяцев после их первого раза, в Айова-Сити Сэм проводит ночь с девушкой, из номера которой они изгоняют призрака. Все это так напоминает произошедшее с Мэдисон, что Сэму не по себе. В этот раз рядом Дин, который видит, что все идет к сексу, видит, как девушка флиртует, а Сэм мается и ведет себя как неопытный подросток. Дин смотрит и ухмыляется, словно это самое забавное из всего, что он видел за последние годы.

— Ты же доберешься сам до мотеля, правда, Сэмми? — говорит Дин с таким видом, будто он гордится Сэмом как никогда.

Он уходит, оставив Сэма наедине с девушкой. Ее глаза темнеют от желания. Сэм думает: «Ну вот это и произойдет».

Секс совсем не такой, как Сэм надеялся. Он вылизывает ее, и это словно возвращение в прошлое, потому что вкус слишком знакомый. Когда он трахает ее, один раз на животе, второй раз на спине, что-то не так. Они не подходят друг другу так, как он надеялся. Секс совершенно обычный и скучный, и впервые в жизни Сэм чувствует, что это ничего не будет значить для него утром. И это беспокоит его намного больше, чем должно бы.

Когда она засыпает, Сэм вызывает такси и едет назад в мотель, чувствуя себя виноватым за это, но прекрасно понимая, что, если он останется, утром будет еще хуже.

В номере он обнаруживает сидящего на кровати в майке и трусах Дина за просмотром «Улики» в компании попкорна.

— Не думал увидеть тебя раньше утра, — говорит он, хотя вовсе не выглядит удивленным. — Все было так плохо?

Сэму закрадывается в голову мысль, что если кто и виноват в плохом сексе, то это он сам, но говорить об этом Дину явно не стоит. Вместо этого он со вздохом падает на кровать к Дину. Тот приподнимает бровь и протягивает ему попкорн. Сэм берет пригоршню, высыпав часть на простыню. Дин морщится.

— Чувак, не смей ругать меня за бардак, если сам разбрасываешь попкорн по моей кровати.

Сэм роняет еще немного, просто назло, и Дин в отместку кидает несколько зерен на кровать самого Сэма, а еще несколько держит прямо перед его лицом.

— Только рискни, сучка.

— Придурок, — с широкой улыбкой отвечает Сэм.

Дин выглядит подозрительно довольным, его лицо озаряет почти детская улыбка.

— Так-то лучше. Нет смысла страдать всю ночь. Такое случается со всеми. В следующий раз повезет больше.

Он тянется, чтобы похлопать Сэма по коленке, а затем замирает и принюхивается к его лицу.

— Черт, Сэмми, — хрипло смеется он. — Иди умойся. Пахнет же.

Внезапно Сэм чувствует себя крайне глупо, как подросток, которого мать застала с рукой в штанах. Не то чтобы Дин не знал, чем он занимался, да и самому Дину он отсасывал кучу раз, но все равно его щеки горят от стыда. Он начинает выбираться из кровати, чтобы умыться.

Дин хватает его за запястье прежде, чем он успевает подняться. Он кладет руку Сэму на затылок и притягивает к себе, а затем быстро и широко облизывает его подбородок. Потом Дин отстраняется и закрывает глаза, будто пробуя на вкус.  
После этого он снова наклоняется и лижет уголок губ Сэма, нижнюю губу. Дин усмехается, когда Сэм открывает рот, пытаясь поцеловать его как следует, но затем в конце концов сдается и позволяет втянуть свой язык в чужой рот.

И так Сэм сходит с ума от желания. Он сжимает волосы Дина одной рукой, другой – его майку, и ему сейчас больше сего на свете хочется, чтобы чей-нибудь член оказался в чей-то заднице, и плевать, кто из них будет в какой роли, если только он сможет касаться кожи Дина все это время.

— Как ты ее трахал? — спрашивает Дин, расстегивая джинсы Сэма и глядя на его пах, будто это все, чего он когда-либо хотел в жизни.— В миссионерской позе или она встала для тебя на четвереньки?

Сэм почти отвечает правду, что были оба варианта, но затем ему в голову приходит идея.

— Усадил ее себе на колени, — говорит он. — И она меня оседлала.

Всякий раз, когда Дин насаживается на него сверху, Дин – главный. А когда Дин главный, то он все делает мучительно медленно. То ли потому, что так любит, то ли ему просто нравится сводить Сэма с ума, но тот все равно счастлив.

Сэм передвигается на край кровати, и Дин садится на него верхом. Сэм кладет ладони на талию и между лопаток брата. Не стоит пытаться перехватить инициативу, не стоит спешить. Надо просто позволить Дину двигаться, как ему нравится, в том темпе, который ему нравится. Сэм просто думает о том, как же он любит такой секс — когда его не покидает чувство, будто он в любой момент может умереть от удовольствия.

— Ну так скажи мне, Сэмми, — говорит Дин, тяжело дыша и усмехаясь, словно уже знает, каким будет ответ. — Я лучше, чем она?

— Да, — отвечает Сэм, прижимаясь лбом к ключицам Дина. — Блядь, да.

Он кончает с мыслями, что они оба спятили и что Дин его разрушил.

***

Дин никогда не позволяет Сэму самому относить вещи в стирку. В первый раз, когда Сэма назначили ответственным за стирку, ему было тринадцать и он спалил всю одежду в сушилке. Дин тогда посмотрел на свои подгоревшие трусы и сказал: «Блин, Сэмми, ты дебил. Мне в них никто никогда не даст!».

С тех пор Дин постоянно напоминает ему об этом и не разрешает заниматься стиркой самостоятельно.

Они сидят в круглосуточной прачечной посреди ночи, чтобы никто не смог прервать их «пижамную вечеринку», как про себя называет это Сэм.

— Правда, — говорит Сэм.

Дин вздыхает и запускает в него пустую коробку из-под порошка.

— И почему ты никогда не выбираешь вызов?

— Потому что я слишком хорошо тебя знаю и не собираюсь дрочить перед камерой наблюдения.

— Слабак, — Дин скрещивает руки на груди и оценивающе смотрит на Сэма. — Ладно. Расскажи, когда ты впервые захотел забраться ко мне в штаны.

Сэм замирает, чувствуя, как в груди теплеет. Но этот вопрос ничем не хуже всех тех, на которые Сэм уже ответил или тех, которые Дин еще может задать.

— После того дела в Конкорде. Гуль, помнишь? Ты тогда встретил одну из своих… не знаю, как ты их называешь. Когда мы уезжали, ты поцеловал ее, пока я ждал в машине. Я смотрел тогда и думал, каково быть на ее месте. А потом я не смог выкинуть это из головы. Думал, схожу с ума.

— Если бы я знал, что тебя это заводит, полапал бы ее тайком, — Дин чуть заметно улыбается.

Сэм поднимает пустую коробку из-под порошка и бросает ее обратно в Дина.

— Правда или вызов?

— Правда, — выпаливает Дин, едва Сэм успевает договорить.

Дин редко выбирает правду, потому что любит доказывать, что он не такой трус, как Сэм. Но в этот раз все иначе, и Сэм это понимает.

— А когда ты впервые подумал об этом?

Дин не колеблется ни секунды. Он смотрит Сэму прямо в глаза и ведет плечом, будто в этом нет ничего эдакого.

— Где-то год назад мы заехали в Западную Вергинию по пути в Делавэр, чтобы разобраться с теми ведьмами. Ты целую вечность торчал в душе, а я зверски хотел ссать. Так что я подошел, чтобы постучать и сказать тебе поторапливаться, но в душе было тихо. И я услышал, как ты…ну, сам знаешь, — Дин изобразил, как дрочит. —И меня это так завело — что ты занимаешься этим всего в паре метров от меня.

— Извращенец, — смеется Сэм.

Дин ничего не отрицает.

— Как и ты, сучка, — он смотрит на часы, затем на стиральную машину, которая перешла к последнему этапу стирки. — Правда или вызов?

— Вызов.

Дин в шоке смотрит на Сэма, даже чуть приоткрыв рот. Потом изумление проходит, и он пододвигается ближе на стуле, лучась радостью и неподдельным интересом.

— Что, серьезно? Ты будешь дрочить прямо здесь, с камерой напротив, зная, что в любую секунду кто-нибудь может войти?

— Да, если это будет моим вызовом, — Сэм чуть раздвигает ноги и кладет ладонь себе на бедро, постукивая пальцами по джинсам.

— Тогда вперед, — заявляет Дин и откидывается на спинку, приготовившись наблюдать.

***

Иногда они вместе смотрят порно. Раньше они никогда так не делали, это была черта, которую нельзя было переступать. Дин отдавал Сэму свои журналы, когда они ему надоедали, или оставлял на его лэптопе открытыми порно-сайты. Но они никогда не смотрели ничего вместе.

Но после того как в твоей заднице побывал член брата, совместный просмотр порно уже не кажется чем-то особенным.

И именно за просмотром порно Дин начинает говорить пошлости.

Сэм стоит на четвереньках перед Дином и все, чего он хочет — это опуститься на локти, уткнуться лбом в матрас и полностью сконцентрироваться на ощущении члена внутри. Но Дин не позволяет, он крепко держит его на месте за плечо и, если Сэм пытается наклонить голову, дергает его за волосы.

— Ну же, Сэмми, — говорит он куда как резче и жестче, чем обычно, позабыв о привычных нежностях. — Мы же заплатили за это.

Так что Сэм смотрит, как на экране пышногрудую блондинку ставят раком и она стонет, громко и фальшиво, когда сзади в нее вонзается член. Дин повторяет движения парня, подстраивается под его ритм, но от этого задница Сэма начинает болеть. Он чуть слышно постанывает от боли, и Дин понимает и замедляется, пока приятные ощущения не возвращаются.

— Я лучше него, — рычит Дин. — Ему плевать на нее, он просто трахает ее, не заботясь ни о чем. Но я не такой. Ведь намного приятнее, когда тебе тоже нравится, Сэмми. Когда ты сам насаживаешься на мой член, будто тебе все мало, когда ты тихо постанываешь, как шлюшка, потому что тебе хорошо. А мне хорошо, когда хорошо тебе. Тебе ведь нравится, да, Сэмми?

Все очевидно, и Дин это знает. Сэм чувствует усмешку в его вопросе.

— Да, — шепчет Сэм. — Боже, да.

Сэму нравится чувствовать себя заполненным и растянутым, плотно и полностью, и, разумеется, Дин знает это, потому что он знает о Сэме все.

— Я знаю, что тебе нравится.Ты всегда так легко раскрываешься для меня, словно целый день только и ждал, пока я вставлю в тебя свой член. А ведь ты тоже лучше этой цыпочки. Лучше любой порно-звезды. Потому что их трахают за деньги, а тебя — потому что ты это любишь. Ты наклоняешься и подставляешь мне свою дырку, потому что тебе это нужно.

На экране парень кладет руки на груди девушки и сжимает их, щиплет соски и для Сэма это почти становится последней каплей. Он не может больше, особенно пока Дин не разрешает ему себя трогать («Посмотри на нее, Сэмми, она же не трет себя там. Будь хорошим мальчиком, и я позволю тебе потом кончить мне в горло»). Сэм утыкается лбом в матрас, совершенно по-блядски стонет, как, он знает, любит Дин, и выше поднимает задницу. В этот раз Дин ему разрешает, кладет ладонь ему между лопаток и вжимает в кровать.

Дин вынимает член и кончает, заливая задницу Сэма спермой. Он долго стонет, а потом тяжело и быстро дышит, пока на экране блондинка продолжает стенать, а парень пыхтеть. В этом есть какая-то странная, неестественная гармония. Сэм продолжает двигать бедрами, пытаясь отвыкнуть от ощущения заполненности, и трется животом о член— этого недостаточно, чтобы кончить, но хватает, чтобы не слететь с катушек.

Он чуть не подскакивает на месте, когда Дин вдруг растягивает его пальцами и начинает водить языком по стекающим каплям спермы. До Сэма не сразу доходит, что Дин не вылизывает его, а наоборот, заталкивает сперму назад — в его дырку, засовывая язык все глубже, пропихивая свою сперму в его заднице. Подбирает стекшие на яйца капли и засовывает их еще глубже. Сэм там чувствительный и растраханный, и теперь он чувствует себя таким грязным, как никогда в жизни. Он насаживается на язык Дина, пытаясь протолкнуть его поглубже, и жалко стонет, когда Дин отодвигается.

— Вот видишь, — с победной улыбкой в голосе произносит Дин. — Я же говорил, что без резинки будет просто зашибенно.

***

В Уичито они ссорятся. Абсолютно без причины. Дин просыпается без настроения, Сэм просыпается без настроения, а потом Сэм случайно опрокидывает напиток Дина, пока они едят в номере. И внезапно они ругаются, и сначала это скорее по-детски, чем зло. Глупые обвинения, глупые оскорбления.

Пока Дин не шипит:

— Ты порой такая сучка. Понятия не имею, как Джесс терпела тебя так долго.

Джесс умерла пять лет назад, и, в принципе, Сэм уже с этим смирился. Не забыл, нет — вряд ли он когда-нибудь сможет ее забыть. Но теперь он может о ней говорить, рассказывать про нее Дину, грустно улыбаться, когда что-то напоминает ему о ней. Так что дело не в том, что Дин упомянул ее.

Дело в том, как он это говорит. Выплевывает вместе со всем остальным, его губы словно уродуют ее имя. Это бьет по больному месту, о котором Сэм и не подозревал. Он слышит хруст и видит, как из носа Дина хлещет кровь, и только потом понимает, что это сделал он сам.

Дин прижимает ладонь к лицу и изумленно смотрит на руку Сэма, будто произошло то, чего он ожидал в последнюю очередь. Сэм смотрит, как по губам Дина течет кровь, и думает о том же.

— Черт, — говорит он. — Черт, Дин. Прости. Извини, я не...

— Нет, — произносит Дин. — Нет, я все понимаю. Я это заслужил. Я не должен был ее впутывать.

Потом Дин сваливает в ванную, спокойно закрыв за собой дверь, и не выходит следующие двадцать минут. Сэм сидит на кровати, трет зудящие костяшки и с пугающей отстраненностью думает, можно ли считать произошедшее домашним насилием.

— Нос цел, — объявляет Дин, появившись, наконец, в комнате. Крови больше нет, нос красный и немного распухший, но ровный. — Так что тебе повезло, засранец. Я бы тебя убил, если бы ты испортил мне лицо.

Сэм встает и протягивает руки в глупой надежде, что если он дотронется до Дина, то тот поймет, как Сэму жаль. Но Дин странно смотрит на протянутые к нему ладони:

— И что ты собираешься делать?

Сэм опускает руки.

— Дин, послушай, я не...

— Забей, — Дин вымученно улыбается, будто пытаясь показать, что все в порядке, но в его голосе слышится обратное. — Все закончилось, тебе жаль, мне жаль. На том и порешим.

— Я знаю, — говорит Сэм. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я...

— Знаешь, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы стать самым классным младшим братом? — Дин достает из кухонного шкафа ведерко для льда. — Ты можешь принести мне лед. Мой нос будет в восторге. А потом ты можешь немного помолчать, пока мой нос восстанавливается. А это дело небыстрое, так что, возможно, тебе придется заткнуться на весь вечер.

Когда они ложатся спать, Сэм забирается в постель к Дину, обнимает его за талию и притягивает как можно ближе к себе, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, зарываясь носом в волосы.

— Чувак, мы ни за что не будем обниматься. Если хочешь спать со мной, то держись на своей половине кровати, — говорит Дин, но не отпихивает Сэма, да и из его голоса ушло все напряжение.

— Заткнись и спи, — с улыбкой произносит Сэм и закидывает на Дина ногу, которую тот благополучно с себя сбрасывает.

***

У них есть правило по поводу секса посреди дел. А именно: никакого секса посреди дел. Это ведь не такое уж сложное правило. Когда постоянно имеешь дело с мертвыми телами, а каждая секунда промедления может значить потерю еще одной человеческой жизни, очень сложно не то что хотеть секса — даже получить толковый стояк.

Но после охоты все иначе.

Колени Сэма изодраны в кровь, но он все равно опускается на них, не замечая царапающего ворса мотельного ковра. Он чувствует щекой проступающий под джинсовой тканью член Дина, чувствует его запах, который не могут замаскировать высохший пот и грязь.

Дин шипит, когда Сэм проводит по выпуклости на джинсах носом, и, прислонившись к стене, кладет ладонь ему на затылок.

— Боже, Сэм, — шепчет он. Ему нет нужды спрашивать, что Сэм делает, нет нужды спрашивать, зачем.

Дин провел ночь на кладбище, выкапывая полуразложившийся труп, пока Сэм защищал парня, которого преследовал неупокоенный дух. У Сэма все болит, а Дин по уши в грязи, но единственное, чего сейчас хочется Сэму, — это ощутить тяжесть члена на своем языке, почувствовать, как ноет челюсть.

И он это получает. Однако не сразу — сначала Дину надо его подразнить. Надо позволить Сэму пососать его пальцы, пока он расстегивает джинсы и достает член. Надо измазать губы Сэма слюной и жадно смотреть, как два пальца трахают его рот, а сам Сэм не отводит глаз от стоящего в нескольких дюймах от него члена. Надо удерживать голову Сэма, потому что Дин все равно старший брат, которому нравится прятать от Сэма желаемое, заставлять его выпрашивать.

— Ладно, Сэмми, — шепчет Дин, и трет кончиками пальцев голову Сэма, будто пытаясь успокоить. — Вперед.

Сперва Сэм пытается заглотить слишком глубоко и давится (что Дин особенно любит, хоть и никогда не признается). Тогда он отодвигается, держит головку на кончике языка некоторое время, пробуя на вкус, а затем пытается снова.

Все выходит грязно и влажно. Сэм весь измазывается слюной, и его рот издает неприличные хлюпающие звуки, когда Дин входит и выходит. Он хочет насадиться ртом на член, позволить Дину войти как можно глубже в горло, почувствовать, как лобковые волосы щекочут нос, но Сэм не настолько хорош, не так умел, чтобы брать глубоко в горло. Он давится, но все равно пытается снова и снова. Ему так этого не хватало. Он так хочет, чтобы Дин просто удерживал его голову и заставлял брать все до конца, но Дин никогда так не сделает. Он никогда не бывает таким грубым без явного согласия Сэма, а сам Сэм не может оторваться от него надолго, чтобы это согласие выразить.

— Черт, Сэм, — стонетДин. Он гладит лицо Сэма, откидывает волосы со лба, обхватывает его подбородок, проводит пальцем по сжимающим член губам. Он смотрит на Сэма, будто это самое прекрасное зрелище в мире. — Боже, Сэм, знал бы ты, как сейчас смотришься.

Первая струя спермы попадает на нёбо, вторая — на заднюю стенку горла, именно туда, куда Сэму и надо. Он продолжает глотать, пока ничего не остается. Он ласкает кончиком языка щелку до тех пор, пока Дин не просит перестать и не отстраняется.

Десять минут спустя Сэм трахает Дина над раковиной. Получается больно: колени трутся о бедра Дина, а каждый толчок ухудшает и без того сильный ушиб на пояснице Сэма. Но ему все равно нравится. Одной рукой он обнимает Дина, второй удерживает его за плечо так близко, что ощущает каждый его вдох, словно свой.

Дин все время стонет, иногда матерится, порой у него вырывается: «Боже, Сэмми, такой огромный». Он чуть двигает бедром, чтобы Сэму было удобнее входить, сжимает в пальцах край раковины. Его рот опух, глаза широко распахнуты, и он не сводит пораженного взгляда с отражения Сэма в зеркале, будто не может решить, больно ему или хорошо.

***

В Пенсильвании они теряются. Карта указывает на несуществующую дорогу. Сэм сидит на пассажирском сиденье, разложив на коленях карту, и пытается проложить новый маршрут до нужного им кладбища.

— Я продал душу, — говорит Дин.

Сэм чуть не рвет карту пополам.

— Что? Опять?

Дин смотрит на него таким взглядом, что Сэм сразу понимает, что сморозил глупость.

— Нет. Помнишь, пару месяцев назад я сказал, что дал бы тебе по морде, если бы ты предположил, что я буду с тобой спать?А ты спросил, что с тех пор изменилось? Я продал душу, а потом получил ее назад.

— Именно это изменилось?

Дин пожимает плечами.

— Скажем так, тогда все начало меняться. Я понял, что не хочу жить без тебя и не хочу оставлять тебя одного. И после этого все само встало на свои места.

Сэм не знает, что сказать, если на это вообще что-то можно сказать. Он замечает на себе взгляд Дина и слегка улыбается, в надежде, что тот все поймет.

— А ты? — спрашивает Дин. — Что изменилось для тебя?

Для Сэма нет какого-то определенного момента, когда инцест вдруг стал казаться отличной идеей. Все произошло медленно, наверняка этот процесс еще не закончился. Он выбирает уже готовый ответ, который кажется самым правильным.

— Ты продал душу.

И Сэм был готов отдать свою, чтобы вернуть ее. Но он не говорит этого.

— Хм. Ну разве мы не милашки?Душа в душу прямо.

— Или это просто важное событие в нашей жизни, которое нас окончательно испортило.

— Нет, мы просто милые, — с самодовольной улыбкой повторяет Дин. — Но я не против, если ты хочешь жить в отрицании. Я знаю, что ты не привык быть милым, так что тебе, наверное, неуютно.

— О, заткнись, — Сэм пытается нахмуриться, но у него получается только улыбка.

***

Через девять месяцев после того, как они трахаются в первый раз, Дин уходит с девушкой, с которой он познакомился в баре в Таллахасси. Он протягивает Сэму ключи от Импалы со словами: «Не жди меня».

Сэм со смехом берет ключи и желает Дину хорошо провести время. Он недолго ждет в баре, чтобы убедиться, что Дин не вернется за чем-нибудь забытым, а потом отправляется в мотель.

Телик барахлит, и по всем каналам помехи, так что Сэм покупает чипсы и газировку из автомата и садится за лэптоп в поисках охоты.

Дин возвращается где-то через час. У него в руках чипсы, два батончика «Сникерс» и две газировки.

— Привет, я купил тебе… — начинает он, затем замечает лежащие у локтя Сэма пустую упаковку и банку из-под газировки и немного смущается. — Вижу, ты уже сам справился.

— Если честно, то я все еще голодный, — врет Сэм. — Так что спасибо.

Он закрывает лэптоп и пересаживается на кровать, забрав у Дина еду.

— Что-то ты рано.

Дин фыркает, а затем внезапно падает на кровать рядом с Сэмом.

— Ну… Она, хм, сосет. Точнее сказать, она совсем не хотела сосать. Начала нести какую-то чушь про то, что на дворе двадцать первый век и женщины не должны прислуживать мужчинам.

—И поэтому секс был не очень?

— Типа того.

Сэм не знает, веселиться ему или ужасаться. Он закатывает глаза и открывает газировку, но Дин выхватывает ее из рук и ставит на пол.

— Чувак, что за?..

— Дело не только в этом, — Дин кладет руки Сэму на шею, притягивая.

Почему-то Сэму кажется, что поцелуй должен был получиться мягким и нежным, но все выходит иначе. Стоит Сэму приблизиться настолько, чтобы почувствовать дыхание Дина, как его не просто притягивают, а рывком прижимают. И это не губы Сэма встречаются с губами Дина, а Дин зубами вцепляется в его нижнюю губу, удерживая на месте, пока он сильно ее посасывает.

Это грубо и больно, и пугает Сэма настолько же сильно, насколько возбуждает. Он кладет руки Динуна грудь и толкает. Не сильно, просто чтобы Дин понял намек. И тот понимает. Он позволяет отодвинуть себя, но продолжает держать руки у Сэма не шее и гладит большим пальцем бьющуюся венку.

— Она была такой маленькой и мягкой, — Дин посасывает теперь свою губу вместо губы Сэма. — И влажной. Чувак, она была совсем мокрой. И очень странно отреагировала, когда я захотел войти в нее пальцами. Спросила, что за херню я творю. Девушка, которая отказалась от умелых пальцев внутри, ты представляешь?

Дин смеется, но почему-то грустно. Сэм не знает, что и думать.

— Но она… Она не была такой узкой, как ты. И близко не была. Все время, что я ее трахал, я думал: «Сэм у́же, чем ты».

В этот раз, когда Дин притягивает его к себе, спокойнее, чем раньше, Сэм открывает рот и позволяет Дину взять все, что ему захочется. Дин вздыхает в поцелуй, проводит языком по языку Сэма и отодвигается, чтобы поцеловать растерзанную им до этого губу.

— Можно мне, — просит Дин. Он оттягивает ворот рубашки Сэма и накрывает губами его ключицы, покусывает кожу. Он трет внутреннюю сторону бедра Сэма, задевая член, опускает ладонь ниже и касается пальцами задницы. — Можно?

— Да, — отвечает Сэм. — Да.

Если над ними и нависла тень, то она не такая уж темная, как могла бы быть.


End file.
